The present invention relates to a diode and, more particularly, to a diode cooling arrangement, which facilitates the assembly and packing procedures and, increases the heat dissipation area.
FIG. 1 illustrates a diode cooling arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the diode comprises a crystal 1', and two metal radiating fins 2' and 3' respectively soldered to two opposite end faces of the crystal 1'. The metal radiating fins 2' and 3' each have a leg for connecting to a respective contact at a substrate. Further, one metal radiating fin 3' has a front mounting hole for fastening to the substrate by a screw. Because the metal radiating fins 2' and 3' are flat members, it is difficult to hold the crystal 1' in position during the soldering procedure. When fastening to the substrate, the metal radiating fin 3' tends to be deformed and forced away from the crystal 1'. Further, because there is a big gap between the metal radiating fins 2' and 3', finished diodes will be in a tangle when put together. In order to prevent a tangle, finished diodes must be packed with an adhesive tape individually.